


Don't Feed Me, I Will Come Back

by spinosaur



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, BAMF Peter Parker, Emotional Manipulation, Human Experimentation, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wings, please be careful!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinosaur/pseuds/spinosaur
Summary: Kieran Oliver Beck, age 18 years old, son of Quentin Beck. Memory in shambles, he doesn't know what life was like before losing a great majority of them. For the past year, all he's known is shame and fear. Shame for what his kidnappers did to his now disgusting body, and fear of them returning to take him back.He hides in their shared apartment, life now torn from him with no hope left.Until his father offers him a new opportunity.an idea i've held onto for a bit, and i want to explore, even with my armature writing skills. hope you enjoy :)not set update schedule! write when i have the feeling with not much editsTW for possible triggering subjects, containing parental/father abuse, emotional abuse, kidnapping, torture, self-hatred, self-harm, manipulation, and possible violence/gore in the future. i will try to keep the sensitive bits minimal. mature rating for sensitive subjects as listed.(right now only few characters are tagged. more of the avengers added later on)
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Quentin Beck & Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please be careful!! the prologue contains parental/father abuse, emotional abuse, self-hatred, and implied self-harm
> 
> stay safe! i hope you enjoy! :)  
> more to come soon (hopefully)

He stood there, standing in the unlit, dark bathroom. Not dark enough to hide his reflection in the mirror.

Kieran could see every awful imperfection, standing half-naked with his shirt off. If you could call it a shirt, even. More like a mess of wraps shaped to look like one. It lay in a pile beneath his feet as he stared.

The feathers started around his shoulders and the back of his neck, peeking out from behind. They formed to cover his whole back and down his spine, some misplaced feathers aggravatingly growing from his elbows as well. He tended to pick them off, even if it hurt. He hated them.

The enormous wings sprouting from his shoulder blades cramped, aching. The tiny apartment was too small for him to spread them out for once, and he wasn’t allowed anyway. His father would get angry if he caught him doing it again.

_ What if someone saw you, huh? Do you know what would happen? We’d lose our home, Kieran. Do you want that to happen? _

Kieran was never in sight of any windows, not that many of them were in their apartment anyway. He was always careful, afraid. Afraid of anyone ever seeing his disgusting form.

_ How am I supposed to live here too, if you’re taking up all the space Kieran? You only ever think about yourself. _

His gaze drops from the mirror.

His father was right, he didn’t think. He was selfish. A burden on his father for what happened to him. Kieran was only making his father’s life harder being there, but he had nowhere else to go. No one could see him. Was he selfish for that, as well?

His father loves him, he knows. He was there for him when Kieran needed him most after… 

After the incident involving Stark Industries.

Yes, his father loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw for negative thoughts, self hatred, and implied? abuse
> 
> this chapter aint much but its honest work

Quiet.

The apartment was always so silent when his father was out, who would often work for most of the day at his job. He never exactly explained what he did, but Kieran didn’t pry.

He followed the rules that were set to insure his safety while his father was out, he had told Kieran;

_ No leaving the apartment. No getting too close to the windows. _ (No one could see him. Never. Kieran didn’t want anyone to, either.)

_ No watching TV or listening to the radio. No talking, shouting, or singing. No showering. _ (All of these things caused noise that could alert their neighbors in the complex. No one knew Kieran was living there as well. No one could find out.)

_ If you have to shower, use a wet rag instead. _ (A note to the side beside ‘ _ No showering. _ ’ Kieran was used to doing this daily by now.)

_ No eating until father was home. _ (Kieran had no problems with this, he liked eating together. It was just that sometimes he stayed out late, and on some occasions well into the morning.)

_ Finish all of your chores for the day. _ (This one included another, longer list of things to do that were his chores.)

Kieran complied. He did what he was told, out of respect for the man, with no complaint. It was what he owed to him, as little of help as he could be.

And his father was right. All the noise he could cause by doing the things listed to stay away from, someone could call the police to their apartment. They would take him away, seeing what an abomination he was, and Kieran feared he would then fall back into the hands of Stark Industries.

He wasn’t normal. He wasn’t a human being. He was alone. There was no one on Earth like him, but at least he had his father to support him. To show the mercy that others would not.

Kieran looked at his hands. They were rough, and at his fingertips his long, sharp claws stood out. They were dark, distinctly different from human nails, and incredibly thick. Almost impossible to cut down without his father’s help, which he was often too busy to do. So they tended to be left the way they were, tending to snag on everything he touches.

His feet just the same, Kieran couldn’t wear most shoes, except for sandals and flip flops. The nails made it difficult to put them on sometimes, but he had to wear something around the house. Despite all his cleaning he was required to do, it still managed to stay dirty.

His wings, the feathers sleek and dark, encroaching around his figure from his shoulders. Unhuman, unnatural,  _ horrid _ .

Kieran wasn’t human, he was lesser than that, he was an animal. A disgusting creature that needed to be locked away.

What a terrible life he’d managed to fall into.

-

Kieran was startled awake by a hand grasping his wing that was draped over the couch, having it shoved into his face. He had managed to pass out on the couch, waiting for his father to return home again. Glancing towards the clock, it looked to be almost morning now.

“Told you to stop doing that,” His father grumbled, carrying on towards the kitchen, setting his bag on the table and taking a seat.

“Sorry,” Kieran replied, sitting up straight and pulling his wings closer to himself.

The man looked gruff, and sounded upset by his voice. Another rough night, he figured. He probably wouldn’t be happy either, if he worked through the night.

“Saved you this,” His dad pulled something from his bag, holding it out towards Kieran.

Standing up and walking closer, it was a sandwich in a plastic bag. One Kieran remembers him making yesterday before he left for work.

“Thank you,” Kieran took the offer, pulling out a chair to sit down on the other side of the small round table. He ate the sandwich slowly.

“Kieran,” His father spoke up after a couple minutes of silence, “You know I love you, right?”

Kieran took a moment to swallow before answering, “Yes, of course, Father,”

“I would do anything for you,” The man continued.

Kieran nodded, “You’ve done a lot for me already.”

“Mhm,” His father confirmed, “I have a surprise for you.”

Kieran blinked, surprised, “Uhm, really? You know you don’t have to give me anything, I’m fine. I don’t want to bother you,”

“No, no, it’s not a problem. I think you’ll like it, but you have to wait until tomorrow.” He smiled at Kieran.

Kieran felt uncomfortable in his stomach, but he pushed it away. Probably the day old sandwich upset with his empty stomach. “Uhm, ok,”

His father stood up, picking his over-the-shoulder bag back up and turning to leave. “Sorry I missed dinner, but I’m going to get some rest early.”

“It’s alright,” Kieran quickly assured, “You need it.”

He didn’t respond, walking out of the kitchen without another word, leaving Kieran to sit alone.

Kieran pushed away the sandwich. He didn’t feel like eating anymore, although he only got halfway through it. It wasn’t so appetizing anymore, not that it was much more in the first place, feeling sick.

He wished he wasn’t so sensitive. What was wrong with him?


End file.
